That Voice inside my Head
by Darqx
Summary: Dib has been deemed insane. He talks to Zim, who isn't there anymore. Or his he? And exactly WHAT did Dib do? One-shot set to Blink 182's song "I miss you". Plz RR!


Can you say "Severe writer's block for chapter 4 of A Past Alien Friend."? 

I can, which is why I am here uploading this story instead. =P  
*sigh* y'know for some reason I always have trouble on chapter 4's… 

*A.E.D pops up in spooky Death fashion which incorporates a lot of grey smoke, some fire and for some reason a very irate Vampire Pig* 

A.E.D: (To pig) Get lost you. (Kicks pig back to the underworld). 

Pig: SQQUUUEEEAALLL (in a deep demony voice of course) 

A.E.D: (ignores doomed pig still on its way to the underworld) Hey Darqx! How was the b'day party? 

Pretty good =) We went to the beach first and almost got swept away by a giant wave when we were rock walking. Then we had dinner. THEN we all got deaf in Darren's car when we went to the Union day (night?) Party. After that it was just a matter of hurting our legs standing up for 2 hours and seeing whether Darren's 'lotto' ticket won us five grand before escaping in Darren's car just before horrible karaoke started. Then we all got deaf again as we went for a long drive. After that Darren dropped us off home before heading to the pub to get wasted. =] 

A.E.D: o.0; 

Oh, and I also had a Zim cake! ^-^ 

A.E.D: …really I should have seen that coming. -_-; 

Anyway, back to the story now. It's really just an experimental one-shot songfic, but I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I bet you are all just waiting for me to shut up (=P) so I'll make this quick. I don't own Invader Zim and crew because I am just a sad sorry fangirl. Also i don't own the lyrics for the song "i miss you". The awesome band Blink 182 does. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_|*That Voice inside My Head*|_

**(I miss you miss you)**

**Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue**

Dib sat with his back against the wall, quietly humming a tune he knew. A far cry from what he would rather be doing, but it did take his mind off his current whereabouts. The situation that had gotten him here in the first place, however, could not and would not be ignored. 

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**

The thin, lanky teen stopped humming and choked back an angry sob, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. 

Why did this have to happen to him? It wasn't fair. It was Zim. Everything was Zim's fault. Everything! Zim had DESERVED what he had got… 

_//You shouldn't have done what you did, Dib-beast.//_

There it was. _That_ voice again. 

**(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)**

_//Stop trying to ignore me.//_

There was a hint of a smirk in that sentence. Zim was ENJOYING this. Dib growled and covered his ears in a vain attempt to block him out. 

_//Stupid, stinkin' Dib. Doing that is not going to get rid of me. I thought you would have figured that out by now.//_

"FUCK Zim!" Dib screamed out into the darkness, "WHY WON"T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? YOU DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT! YOU KNEW IT WAS COMING! YOU KNEW THAT ONE OF US HAD TO GO! Just FUCK OFF!" 

His words bounced around the room, coming back to him along with Zim's arrogant laughter. 

_//Dib, Dib, Dib. You don't understand do you? One of us HAS to go, but it's not going to be me. … I'm so close now. //_

"No…" Dib leaped to his feet and scooted around the small room, searching for signs of the green skinned alien, "You stay away from me Zim." 

_//Too late. You shouldn't have done what you did, Dib.//_

Dib felt his courage and resolve melt away as the darkness turned, if possible, even colder and gloomier then before. Spectacled eyes darted around wildly as his breath fogged up in front of him in short, panting gasps. This was not supposed to happen… 

"N-no, wait. Zim! It wasn't supposed to happen like that! Please Zim! Stop it! I didn't mean to! Please…please…" 

He broke down sobbing. 

**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This strange sick darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

_//You're pathetic.//_

Suddenly, Dib looked up at the statement and wiped his eyes, a bit of his old anger and determination flaring up within him. It had hit him. This had to be a joke, another hologram simulator thing of some kind built to humiliate him once again. 

Well, it wasn't going to work. 

"Oh yeah!? I'm pathetic am I?! How about you? Come out and show yourself Zim! I know you have to be here somewhere! Why don't you just turn this stupid little hologram environment off and face me!?" 

Zim's voice chuckled. 

_//This ISN'T a hologram environment you stupid worm.//_

"Liar." Dib spat, though his voice shook a little as something inside him faltered. What if Zim was telling the truth? Then that would mean… 

_//As for facing you…why not? It would just make my victory sweeter when you understand the full extent of what – you – have – done!//_

The voice turned deceptively soft. 

_//Come over here Dib-stink.//_

Zim's voice seemed to have come from somewhere near a large puddle on the concrete floor. Cautiously, the scythe-haired boy crawled over to the puddle and looked around. 

No Zim. 

_//Look down you fool.//_

With apprehension, Dib looked down into the dirty, watery surface. 

And screamed. 

**And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides**

Zim – or rather, Zim's reflection - stared back at him, positioned in exactly the same way as Dib was. He looked exactly as Dib remembered him…before he…left. 

Large twin crimson eyes glinted wickedly. The reflection sneered up at him, showing off the familiar zipper-like teeth. 

_//Are you surprised?//_

"Th-this can't be! N-no! I got rid of you! I made you leave!!" 

_//Heheh. You can never make me leave now Dib. See for yourself.//_

The Zim reflection grinned one last time before seemingly shimmering out of view. The next instant and Dib found himself staring at his own reflection. 

…Only, it wasn't _entirely_ his own reflection. 

His pupils, where once they were brown, had now turned a bright red and the colour had started to slowly bleed into the rest of eyes. The scythe of hair on his head had started to split down the middle and shrink. His skin had also changed. It was tinged a light green, and, if he was not mistaken, his nose and ears where a lot smaller than usual. 

"NOOOO!" Dib scrambled back in horror, not wanting to believe what he had just seen. How could he, how could _anyone_ for that matter, have not noticed such drastic changes in his physical appearance? This couldn't be happening…it couldn't… 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!?? 

_//It's not what I have done to YOU. It's what I have done to US. I'm you now Dib-stink.//_

Dib's eye twitched. NOTHING was making sense. How could he and Zim be the same person? He was NOT insane (unlike what other people thought). Zim had been a real alien. So how could they have merged?…unless… 

Zim's voice snickered maliciously. 

…He remembered.  
It was like a shot from an old movie, grainy – but in colour. He had done what he had…triumphant feeling…but suddenly…there was a flash…the rain had started to pour…there was metal…and _clicking_ sounds…turned around…what was it? Colour…red, purple and white…egg shaped…there was pain…so much pain he couldn't breathe…and then…gone…it had gone… 

_//It didn't go Dib-beast. It stayed with you, melded into your back and disguised itself so you couldn't tell it was there.//_

Dib started hyperventilating, "And all that time it's been…it's been…" 

_//Turning you into a copy of me. Soon I will take over completely y'know.//_

The cheerful voice quietened and seemed to move around so that it was breathing directly into Dib's left ear. 

_//Can you feel it?//_ Zim's voice chuckled darkly, _//Can you feel that pain? That's all your squishy organs changing into superior Irken ones. Can you remember things that didn't happen to you? Those are MY memories. Soon you will completely cease to exist. It'll be goodbye Dib!//_

"NOO!" Dib screamed again. No it was wrong! This wasn't the way it was supposed to end! Earth was supposed to be saved! "Stop it Zim! Stop it right now!!" 

Zim laughed. 

_//Why should I?//_

**Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight **

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you) 

Gaz and her father Prof. Membrane followed the warden through the shiny white hall, before stopping outside a particular cell. Muffled screams and denials could be heard inside, despite the extra padding on the walls. 

The warden opened up the peephole in the door so they could see inside. As soon as that happened the screams abruptly stopped. 

Prof. Membrane was the first to look inside. He withdrew and shook his head sadly. 

"My poor insane son. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he wound up here…again. Ever since that foreign green boy mysteriously disappeared…" 

The warden nodded sympathetically, "I'm very sorry Prof. Membrane." 

Prof. Membrane shrugged, "Oh well, I'm sure that he'll turn sane sooner or later," he continued cheerfully, "now I'd best be off curing world hunger!" 

And with that he strolled back down the corridor with the warden, leaving Gaz alone to stare inside the cell at her sorry state of a brother. He was sitting in a far corner, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet and hugging his knees. Gaz could see that his mouth was moving. She strained her hearing, and could just make out what he was saying. 

…He was singing… 

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)**

Gaz made a little "Hmph" sound. So this was what it was all about. She had suspected as much, but this was proof. Now she knew what had happened to him. What had happened to Zim. 

She scowled darkly. Stupid Dib. 

The gothic, purple-haired girl snapped the peephole shut, blocking out the image of her brother and his singing. Emotionlessly, she flicked on her GameSlave 7 and started walking back in the direction her father had gone. 

As the hard rock music of 'Vampire Piggy Hunter III' began playing, she muttered, 

"You shouldn't have done what you did, Dib." 

Behind her, back in the cell, a voice that only her brother could hear sniggered. 

_//Oh yes. You shouldn't have done what you did, Dib. You shouldn't have done what you did!//_

**I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
(I miss you miss you)**

|*The End*| 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Mmmmm I like that line. "You shouldn't have done what you did, Dib." It sorta rhymes y'know? ^-^ 

As for what Dib did…even I don't know. I have a sort of vague idea in my head, but really anything is possible. You can tell me what you think happened. 

But what about Dib? Why was he turning into a copy of Zim? When will I stop asking my readers these pointless questions? They shall be answered below. =)… 

1) I don't know what happens to Dib. This was just a one-shot.  
2) Well, any true fan of IZ-ness would know why Dib was turning into a copy of Zim  
3) The answer is NEVER! 

Well that was about as clear as taco meat. But who cares? So come on down and R/R me! (please?) 

A.E.D: Darqx…you talk to much. 


End file.
